everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
William King
William King is the second oldest child of the Mouse King from the Nutcracker and his oldest son. He is destined to be the general of his sister Willow's army, and he is happy for that, so he is a Royal. Appearance William chooses to look like a black haired charming, wearing a red jacket and blue jeans. He has an identical belt to that of his siblings. But he doesn't look like them a lot, because frankly, he wants to be as different from Willy as he possibly can. The Rodentians are different than the other Mouse students, because of their belts made by their father, they don't have any mouse-ish features as teenagers. Rodentians are mice that turn into humans, not the other way around. Personality William is very protective. He likes to make sure everyone he knows is perfectly safe, and will go to extreme lengths to make sure they stay that way. He usually is seen protecting his sister or Clarey, and therefore has been pegged by outside observers as sexist, but he does that with everyone, not just girls, and not just princesses. William does have a temper. A very strong temper. He gets frustrated easily with people, and therefore yells at them. But he also has a conscience so like three minutes later he apologizes and therefore his friends and family don't really take him seriously when he gets mad. William is a bit of an entrepreneur. He likes to think of different ways to make money, though in reality he never has any clue whatsoever on what to actually spend it on. So the money he has from his many failed business ventures since he was eight, is just sitting in an account mostly untouched. More TBC Interests Weapon Forgery William likes to forge different weapons, and even has a forge underneath Clarey's Sugarplum Cafe. He makes daggers and swords, shields and spears, and has even forged an entire suit of armor once, though it stays in the back and no one knows it's their. Romance "William, I love you, but the only way you're going to keep me 100 percent safe is by wrapping me in bubble wrap and leaving me in a cave." "I've thought about it." Clarey Cracker William is dating Clarey referring to her as "his" princess, to the point where it drives Willy completely bonkers. But Willow loves it and secretly has declared them her OTP. She even had a hand in them getting together. Dating her might make him just a little more overprotective of her, but she tolerates it unless it gets too extreme. (See Beauty and the Mouse for relationship story.) Friends Nate Cracker TBA Family Father: Woodrow King Due to his father's friendship with the Nutcracker, they kind of changed the story. Instead of the Mouse King being stabbed, it was just a fake dummy. Now Woodrow works as the Nutcracker's second in command and closest adviser. William kind of feels like he disappoints his father, since he's not the Mouse King and prefers to make weapons rather than use them. Mother: Willa King Willa was a generic mouse from their story and to William, resembles a flower. Beautiful and sweet to behold, but very delicate. He worries the most about his mother, and no one corrects him on that, because yes Willa is delicate and weak at times, and has never actually used a weapon. Sister: Willow King A schemer about three seconds older than he is, Willow and William have a pretty good relationship, as far as siblings go. Yes, sometimes him hovering over her annoys her, but they tend to work things out as well and as quickly as they can. Brother: Willy King Willy does not get a destiny, not even to be a part of the army, so he kind of can do whatever he wants. He makes William the maddest anyone ever does, even though the pair do work together at the forge, William doesn't trust Willy all that much. 362 other brothers He's destined to lead them all into battle, and even if they sometimes run together in his head, he does make an effort to remember who's who and what they each like to do. He get's they're names right 99 percent of the time and Willow has begged he tell her his secret. Enemies TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Nutcracker Category:Royals